


"you taste like fucking candy."

by littlecakes



Series: 101 Smut Prompts [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, i mean really its a sugar kink theres not actual food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Sam and Sebastian try making edibles and fail miserably.





	"you taste like fucking candy."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificialheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialheart/gifts).



> hi yeah enjoy this pure, unadulterated smut.
> 
> AH, thank you for always giving me such _good_ ideas.
> 
> Written for my [100 smut prompts.](https://tinyconfectionary.tumblr.com/post/176606852583/smut-prompts-masterlist)

It’s a late, hazy afternoon in Zuzu City. The heat outside is absolutely unbearable, and the cement slab that is the city itself only makes it worse. Sam’s wearing Sebastian’s old, faded tank top, and the neon green boyshorts bought for him as a joke for his last birthday. Sebastian bought them for him, of course, and sure, it was a joke when he unwrapped them, but whenever he wears them it sure as hell isn’t. Sam can tell by the way Sebastian’s eyes linger.

That might be part of the reason why he’s wearing them on Sebastian’s day off.

Sam presses a cold compress to the back of his neck. It’s like he’s damp from sweat everywhere, even though he just took a shower. Blonde hair sticks to his forehead and the back of his neck and he’s already wiped it away, how is it already sticking again? He wipes it away again before sagging into their couch.

“Fuck this heat,” Sam curses.

The front door swings open and Sebastian swears, too, as it closes behind him. Dressed in black, torn skinny jeans and an identical, less faded tank top, Sebastian’s a sight for sore eyes. A bottle, wrapped loosely in a crumpled paper bag, hangs haphazardly between the fingers of one hand, and a canvas tote is slung over his other shoulder. His whole face is flushed and his dark swoop of hair that normally drapes across his face like a curtain is pinned back in a messy bun.

“Hey,” He says, panting.

“Hey yourself. What’s in the bags?” Sam asks.

“Got something special from Pablo,” Sebastian says, walking into the kitchen. He sets the bottle down on the counter. While he soaks a towel in the sink to drape over his shoulders, Sam unsheathes the bottle from its paper shield. It’s a plain, clear, glass bottle, and the liquid inside almost looks like water. As he looks at it closely, Sam notices that it has the slightest sickly green tinge to it.

“Dude, what the fuck is this?” Sam asks, holding up the bottle. The yellow light of the late afternoon makes the liquid look even stranger.

“It’s tincture,” Sebastian explains. “You said you wanted to try making edibles, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam says. “But I meant like, brownies or some shit.”

Sebastian laughs. “Well, sure, you could make brownies, but those don’t last long. If we make candy, we can make a ton and keep it for later.”

“Good idea!” Sam says excitedly, setting the tincture back down on the counter. Sebastian carelessly dumps the contents of the tote onto the kitchen counter. Sacks of sugar, bottles of corn syrup, jell-o boxes, and and apple juice spills from its insides. Sam catches a glass bottle of beer before it rolls to the floor.

“You need beer to make edibles?”

“Shut up.”

“I’m not complaining.”

____________________

 

Three hours later, there’s little product to be shown for their efforts. Sugar is spilled all over the floor. Sebastian’s fingers are stickier than he ever thought possible. There’s a pan sitting in the sink that has a burned layer of sugar so deep he’s pretty sure they’ll never be able to scrub it out. Lollipop sticks cover the floor.

Sam’s laughing, though, and that’s what’s important. He hasn’t heard that laugh in so long; that baritone is music to Sebastian’s ears. The smile that crosses his lips is mutual with his counterpart. Sam can’t stop smiling, either, which only makes the light feeling in Sebastian’s chest even lighter.

“We fucking suck at this, dude,” Sam says.

Sebastian scoffs. “I didn’t know sugar burns so easily!”

Sam leans against the refrigerator and slides down its stainless steel surface until he’s practically laying on the floor. The fan spinning in the ceiling rustles his tank top, showing Sebastian just the smallest hint of his creamy skin. It teases him, inspiring the faintest heat to pool low in his belly.

It isn’t until Sam lays flat on the floor and bends a knee, exposing the bottom of his thigh that’s glittering from the dusting of sugar that covers it, that Sebastian knows he wants him.

“You’re a hot mess,” Sebastian says, feigning an eyeroll.

Sam squirms on the floor, biting his lip. “You know it, babe.”

Sebastian kneels next to him on the floor and starts picking up lollipop sticks. He has no intention of finishing the job; those fucking sticks are gonna lay on that linoleum floor until he rots as far as he’s concerned. No, he’s just trying to look busy, to find an excuse to lean over the tall, slim blonde that’s laying on the floor next to him. It’s like he’s just asking for Sebastian to lean over, to taste the sugar that coats the bare skin on his legs.

So he does. Sebastian stretches over Sam, picking sticks off the floor, one by one, while leaning at just the right angle. He knows Sam has a clear view of his pierced nipples straight down the gaping neck of his tank top. What words can’t say, the body can say for him, right?

The invitation is accepted silently as he feels Sam’s hand slip up the bottom of his tank.

“Excuse me, I’m trying to clean up,” Sebastian says pointedly.

“Excuse me, I’m trying to clean up,” Sam says in a mocking tone, his other hand grabbing Sebastian’s wrist. “You’re full of shit.”

“Whatever,” Sebastian says with a grin, bending over to kiss Sam. It’s a teasing kiss, one with just a hint of tongue amidst the chaste press of their lips. Sam, in all his genius, drags a sugary thumb alongside Sebastian’s lower lip before kissing him again, this time nibbling the tender flesh with his teeth.

“You taste so good,” Sam murmurs, his voice thick and wanting. Suddenly, his boyfriend’s on top of him, pressing Sebastian into the sticky mess below as he straddles one of his thighs and yanks his tank top off. Sam grabs the bowl of spent sugar of the counter, sucks on his finger, and plunges it into the white powder. “Want a taste?”

Sebastian takes Sam’s hand in his and lowers the sugar-coated digit to his lips. It’s the perfect opportunity to tease him a little; Sebastian touches his tongue to Sam’s finger before swirling it slowly around the tip and Sam’s breath falls heavily from his lips in response. Sebastian can feel his cock twitch against his thigh as he slips the entire finger in his mouth, sucking the sugar off. “You taste so good, babe.”

Sam’s lip is almost white from the pressure of his teeth as he bites down on it. He’s quick to lower his head to Sebastian’s pale skin, licking from one pierced nipple and dragging his tongue along his body to the other. Sam sprinkles sugar along the shimmering, wet skin; Sebastian would complain, but the kitchen’s already a disaster, he knows there’s no hope now and honestly doesn’t want there to be any.

“ _ Sam _ ,” Sebastian gasps, as Sam sucks eagerly at one of his nipples, the tender flesh growing hard quickly under the ministrations of Sam’s tongue. The blonde laps eagerly at Sebastian’s skin, crossing his sugar-dusted chest to suck at the other pierced peak. Sebastian runs his fingers through his hair and lifts his thigh to grind it against Sam’s hardened cock.

“Fucking tease,” Sam curses, scooting down the length of Sebastian’s body so he can yank his skinny jeans and boxers down around his thighs. Sam rests his body’s weight against the tight, unyielding fabric, effectively trapping Sebastian underneath him. He guesses he deserves it, and lays back to enjoy whatever twisted punishment Sam’s about to bestow on him. 

There’s already precome dribbling down the length of Sebastian’s cock. He loves the way Sam’s come out of his shell, wreaking havoc on his body the way the blonde knows best, and Sebastian’s body is already betraying exactly how much he’s enjoying it. Sam’s hand twists around Sebastian’s cock, spreading the liquid around on his length before sprinkling sugar over it. Sebastian can’t help the wide eyes and the gasp that escapes him as Sam eagerly licks up one side of his shaft.

“You taste like fucking candy,” Sam says with a devious smile, his eyes dark with lust, before licking up the other side. Sebastian squirms and groans underneath him. He tries to reach down, to palm that bulge growing in the front of lime-green boyshorts, but Sam’s too tall. The blonde even scoots down a little more to evade Sebastian’s wanting hands as he takes the length in his mouth, sucking and licking until all the sugar’s gone.

Sebastian’s eyes roll back and his head drops to the floor as Sam pushes his cock further in his mouth until it’s nudging at the back of his throat. Sam hums around his length before bobbing his head up and down, dipping his nose into the short, midnight curls at the base. Sebastian lets the sounds of ecstasy slip from his lips; he knows how much Sam likes it when he whines. He tries to sit up so he can strip Sam of what little clothing he’s wearing, but his lover pushes him back down on the floor.

“Sammy, please, let me-”

Sam pulls his lips from Sebastian’s cock with a sinful pop. “Let you what?”

He groans as he watches Sam’s lips sink down on his dick.

“Let you what, baby?”

“Let me fuck you,” Sebastian begs. “Please?”

There’s an impish grin on Sam’s face as he stands. “Fine, you can fuck me. Get naked,” he commands, before trotting down the hall. Sebastian scrambles to his feet to watch those hips sway down the hallway before practically ripping his clothes from his body. There’s sugar everywhere; all over his back, in his hair, on his chest. He’d wipe it away if he didn’t want to watch and feel Sam lick every square inch of it off.

Sam’s mostly naked when he returns, save for the boyshorts. Sebastian appreciates the way the sugar sticking to Sam glitters in the sunlight; he looks as good as he tastes, Sebastian’s sure of it. He’s brought the lube with him and tosses it to Sebastian before leaning against the kitchen counter, staring at Sebastian with his fuck-me eyes. 

“Turn around,” Sebastian murmurs, grabbing Sam’s hips and turning him before Sam can agree. The blonde whines softly as Sebastian crouches, pulling his boyshorts down slowly and following close behind with hungry kisses to his backside and legs. He pops open the bottle and squirts some lube on his fingers, scissoring and massaging them together to warm the liquid. Sam gasps as he presses a finger to his entrance.

Once one is buried snugly within his ring of muscles, Sebastian stands back up to press a kiss to Sam’s cheek. He starts massaging until Sam relaxes and crooks his finger within him teasingly. It’s only a matter of time now, as Sebastian slips another inside, before Sam’s starting to tremble from the careful movement of his fingers. Sebastian drags his tongue up Sam’s shoulderblade, tasting the sweet, salty mess, made by sugar and sweat on soft skin. 

“Baby, please,” Sam croons as he rocks against Sebastian’s fingers. Sebastian wraps his free arm around Sam’s waist, holding him in place as he curls his fingers against Sam’s sweet spot. The blonde keens, his knees are practically knocking together as Sebastian strokes his prostate relentlessly. Sam’s panting and squirming in Sebastian’s grip; he loves the way he comes undone while Sebastian teases him with promises of what’s to come.

“Now who’s begging?” Sebastian whispers, salaciously, alluringly, in Sam’s ear. He slips his fingers from Sam’s asshole before slipping his cock inside in the same moment. Sebastian can’t help the ragged breath he breathes as he presses his forehead to Sam’s back. “God, you feel so good.”

Sam moves against him, bracing his elbows on the kitchen counter as Sebastian steadies himself with his hands on Sam’s hips. He moves in tandem with his boyfriend, rocking into him as he slips away. It isn’t long before the slap of skin and primal sounds fill the kitchen as they fuck each other with fervor. They’re lost in it, the way their bodies feel together, intertwined, like they should be. The most natural state Sebastian can find is when he’s buried in the man he loves, eliciting sinfully delightful sounds from him.

Sebastian leans over Sam to wrap his hand around his cock. Sam’s heat tightens around Sebastian as he times his strokes with his thrusts; the sensation’s pushing him dangerously close to the edge. Sam’s muttering his name over and over as his hands slip over the sugary surface of the countertop and brace, white-knuckled, against the edge. With a gasp and a shudder, Sam spills his load over the top of Sebastian’s fist and his body tightens around his cock as Sam comes. Sebastian doesn’t let go until he’s coming too, thrusting erratically into his lover as orgasm rocks his brain and body.

Sebastian dots Sam’s sugary shoulders with kisses before slipping out and turning Sam so he can kiss him. They’re languid and slow, opposite of the manic pacing they’d just pursued moments ago. Grey eyes are hazy with pleasure as Sam smiles at him. “So much for candy.”

“I dunno, I still got my fill,” Sebastian says with a smirk before nibbling on Sam’s lower lip.

“I think I’m the one who got filled,” Sam says with a twitch of his eyebrow. Sebastian groans and rolls his eyes.

“You’re terrible.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“And so many other reasons.”


End file.
